


Beauty Without Sight

by svngshinin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Ray of Sunshine, Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Blind, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svngshinin/pseuds/svngshinin
Summary: “You know I never understood the point of nature being pretty” Minho states as they sit in the silence of the day.“Why’s that my rose?” Jisung asks as he continues stroking Minho’s hair.“What’s so special about it? It can’t be that pretty” Minho mutters sort of jealous he doesn’t get to see what everyone says is the most beautiful thing.“I’ll make sure you see the beauty of nature. You’ll forever know how beautiful it is no matter how much it takes” Jisung declares sternly. He never wants Minho to miss out on a moment, all because he can’t see.orMinho is blind and Jisung promises to show Minho nature’s beauty. No matter what it takes.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Beauty Without Sight

**Author's Note:**

> i highly recommend listening to sunshine by stray kids and close by han while reading this. it just makes it that much better. also i listened to them while writing this

The cool air blows against his face harshly, a soft feeling along with it. The cherry blossom trees beginning to bloom beautifully, telling their stories to all the viewers. Every year the Lee family takes a trip to Japan to watch the well known Cherry Blossom Festival, it’s been a tradition between the family since before Minho was born. It was where his parents met. Not that Minho can even see the beautiful blossoms or anything.

Lee Minho, a wonderful smart sixteen year old boy. He has a beautiful life, loving parents, and he could never be more grateful. The only issue, he’s blind. He was born legally blind, only able to barely see with his little glasses. Eventually, it led to him not even being able to see with his glasses as his vision worsened until he could only see shadows in the darkness of his eyes. It felt almost like the lights of the world just don’t turn on other than very dull street lamps. That’s what Minho sees every day. Now his parents are not trying to make him feel bad by bringing him to the festival, it’s actually the opposite. They could leave him with his grandmother but they don’t want him to feel that he has to be left out of everything all because of his lack of vision. It was quite boring when it came down to watching the festival. Well, it was boring before he met the boy that lights up his days, makes all the crude awful thoughts leave, makes him feel like he worths the world. 

It was a crisp day in early spring when Minho decided to take a walk. He needed a break from the thoughts never leaving his head. He was feeling extra useless today as he was not able to notice the silent tears his mother had running down her cheeks. He wasn’t able to notice how broken his mother has been feeling right before his eyes. All because he can’t fucking see. The only reason he knows is because of the sobs he heard from her room while his father is on a business trip. He couldn’t believe he did not know what his mother has been feeling. He’s useless. 

A small body bumps into his chest causing him to drop his white cane. Hearing the small gasp, Minho sighs getting ready to be questioned for the millionth time that week. The questions never come through.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” a delicate voice says to him. He notices the boy sounds rather young and extremely panicked. 

“Are you okay? I should’ve looked where I was going” the boy continues on before handing Minho his white cane. 

“No, you’re fine, calm down,” Minho says softly, attempting to reassure the boy. 

“No, I should’ve paid more attention. I really am sorry” the boy continues apologizing causing Minho to let out a small laugh. 

“Let me make it up to you. Please, it’s the least I can do after” the boy adds causing Minho to smile a small smile. 

“I don’t even know your name” Minho teases causing a giggle to leave the other’s lips. 

“Jisung,” The boy says and Minho can almost hear the smile on the boy’s face from how wide it is. 

Jisung. A pretty name

“Minho” Minho replies which Jisung reaches for his hand, shaking it. 

“Do you want to go to the cafe nearby? I go there quite often to do my school work” Jisung asks which Minho nods at. 

Hours go by and the two boys don’t even realize how long they’ve been at the cafe. Just laughing and forgetting all the problems they had when they entered the park. They giggle to themselves finding out they share a love for iced americanos and music. Jisung states how he wants to go to school for music production while Minho explains how he wants to open his own flower shop. The conversation flows between them easily, almost like they’ve known each other forever. 

“You said you have two cats?” Jisung asks which Minho smiles at. 

“Yes! Soonie and Doongie! I really want more though” Minho says enthusiastically, visibility bouncing in his seat at the mention of his babies. 

“You should meet them, they’d love you” Minho adds on happily as he sips his americano. 

“I’d love to,” Jisung says with a smile at how cute Minho is acting. 

“Hey, I forgot to ask how old you are” Minho states before placing his chin on his palm. 

“Oh, I’m seventeen” Jisung answers before filling his cute chubby cheeks with a bite of cheesecake. 

“Well my little Jisungie, I am eighteen” Minho states making Jisung let out a small giggle. 

“You know the Cherry Blossom Festival in Japan every year?” Minho asks nervously stirring his coffee. 

“Yes! I’ve always wanted to go!” Jisung says enthusiastically, his eyes shining at the mention of the festival. 

“Would you uh want to come with me and my family? I know we just met but I feel like I’ve known you my entire life also it won’t be as boring with someone my age there and stuff” Minho rants, still stirring his coffee nervously. 

“Hyung, of course, I’ll go with you,” Jisung says before grabbing Minho’s hand to stop his nervous acts. 

That’s how they end up sitting on a hill in Japan four years later. Them both smiling stupidly as they secretly hold hands. After they met, they instantly became the best of friends. No one could break their bond. Minho feels his heart beating quicker than ever. He knows what he wants to do. He’s planned on doing this for months and what better than being surrounded by cherry blossoms. So with a deep breath, Minho turns to Jisung and begins speaking. Just like he practiced in the hotel bathroom mirror this morning. 

“Sungie,” Minho says shyly, so soft Jisung almost misses his name. 

“Yes?” Jisung asks as he leans his head on Minho’s shoulder. 

“I-” Minho starts but just can’t get the words out. He can’t remember a damn thing he practiced that morning. All the words jumbling now that he realizes, he’s finally doing it. 

“What is it Min? Jisung asks softly and caresses Minho’s hand, feeling how nervous and tense he is. 

“I love you” Minho blurts. He almost slaps himself. That’s not how it was supposed to go. 

“I love you too,” Jisung says with a smile on his lips. He’s so in love with this dummy. 

“No I love love you” Minho says like that would make more sense. 

“Yes and I love love you too” Jisung states matter of factly with a giggle. 

“Damn it Jisung I love you so much” Minho states almost tearing up as he places his face in Jisung’s neck. 

“C’mere you big baby,” Jisung says with a smile on his lips. He pulls Minho into him, placing the boy in his lap. 

They stay like that for a while. Just Minho with his face in Jisung’s neck on the younger’s lap, while Jisung keeps his head over Minho’s. He places kisses in the older’s hair every once in a while, muttering how cute he is. They stay like that, that is until Jisung decides how bad he wants to kiss his hyung. 

“Hyung” Jisung says softly. Minho just lets out a hum of acknowledgment. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jisung asks softly. Minho sits up after hearing that and faces the younger boy. 

“Please” Minho answers to which Jisung answers by leaning in and capturing Minho’s lips in a kiss. 

They both feel butterflies fluttering around in their tummies. They feel the euphoric feeling of finally being with the one they truly love. It’s something neither of them want to change. 

A few years later they are in the car on their way to a surprise date Jisung planned for the two of them. Minho can’t help the smile on his face as he hears Jisung humming happily, the boy so excited about going out. 

“We’re here!” Jisung says excitedly before quickly getting out. 

Jisung heads to Minho’s side and opens the door before guiding his boyfriend out of the car. They link arms and Jisung guides them a bit to an old jeep forgotten in a field. The two sit down in front of the field where a road closed sign is on a fence not too far ahead. 

“Sungie, you realized I can’t see it right?” Minho asks causing Jisung to feel a bit bad. 

“Yeah, I kinda just wanted to get away and be alone with you. Not stuck cooped up in our apartment. Just us in the open” Jisung admits softly. 

“Well I’m just glad we get to be together,” Minho says and pecks Jisung on the cheek. 

“We’re in a beautiful field, it’s an open range with lots of trees. In front of us is a gated off area with a road closed sign. Oh yeah and we’re sitting on an abandoned old Jeep” Jisung describes as he pets Minho’s soft locks. 

“You know I never understood the point of nature being pretty” Minho states as they sit in the silence of the day. 

“Why’s that my rose?” Jisung asks as he continues stroking Minho’s hair. 

“What’s so special about it? It can’t be that pretty” Minho mutters sort of jealous he doesn’t get to see what everyone says is the most beautiful thing. 

“I’ll make sure you see the beauty of nature. You’ll forever know how beautiful it is no matter how much it takes” Jisung declares sternly. He never wants Minho to miss out on a moment, all because he can’t see. 

“If nature is that beautiful, you must be ethereal,” Minho says with a fond smile placed on his lips. 

“You corny bastard,” Jisung says while giggling. 

“Your corny bastard” Minho sings while giggling with Jisung. 

They sit there for a while longer. Just laughing and talking about anything and everything. Maybe they also made out but that’s for another time. 

“Lee Minho” a nurse calls to which Minho sighs at. 

“Come on my rose,” Jisung says and guides Minho through the waiting room and the hallway. 

“You two just sit tight, Dr. Wu will be here soon” the nurse states which the couple just smiles and hums at. 

“You know we find out if you can get that transplant today,” Jisung says trying to raise the older’s mood. 

“I know,” Minho says softly while playing with Jisung’s hands. 

So they wait. Minho anxiously playing with Jisung’s hands the entire time which the younger just smiles at and allows his boyfriend. Soon enough the door opens showing the doctor Minho has been seeing since he was a young boy. 

“Good morning Minho, and Jisung, how have you two been?” Dr. Wu asks with a bright smile. 

“Great actually, we recently got a new kitten last month,” Jisung says happily which Minho smiles at the mention of their new baby. 

“Her name is Dori, I found her on my way home from work one night,” Minho says with a bright smile. 

“That’s wonderful. How’s she getting along with the other two?” Dr. Wu asks as he begins preparing for their appointment. 

“Really good! Soonie is already such a great older sister but Doongie seems to love Dori already” Minho says which Jisung smiles at. He’s always loved how excited Minho gets over his precious kittens. 

They run the usual tests. Checking if Minho’s eyes have gotten any better, make sure no other problems are occurring, the usual. The only thing is at the end they hear the one thing they’ve been waiting to hear for the longest time. 

“Great news is, you’re eligible for a cornea transplant” Dr. Wu states happily. 

“Seriously?” Minho asks which the doctor nods at. 

“Bad news is that the list is very long and you most likely won’t get a donor as you’ll be around the end of the priority list” Dr. Wu continues which Minho sighs at. 

“Oh,” Minho says which Jisung tightly grapes his hand at. 

“So there’s no way?” Jisung asks hopefully. 

“Not without a specific donor with his blood type” Dr. Wu states which Jisung nods at. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Minho says and stands up. 

“Do you have your cane with you baby?” Jisung asks which Minho nods at. They’ve gotten so used to Jisung helping Minho around he forgets his white cane sometimes. 

After Minho leaves the room Jisung goes deep into thought. He wants Minho to be able to see and live his life beautifully. No matter what it takes. 

“Is there any way I could give him my corneas?” Jisung asks as he looks up at the doctor hopefully. 

“Well normally we use deceased but if you really wanted to and share a blood type with him you could,” Dr. Wu says which Jisung sighs at. 

“We share a blood type” Jisung mutters nervously. 

“You know the surgery has only a twenty percent survival rate right? And if it does succeed you will lose your sense of sight” Dr. Wu explains which Jisung nods at. 

“I don’t care. I promised him I would be the one who allows him to see the world” Jisung exclaims with the doctor sighs at. 

“I’ll give you my card. Keep in contact with me and if you completely decide you want to do this then we’ll run some tests and discuss more of the risks and such” Dr. Wu explains while fishing his card out of his coat pocket. 

“Deal,” Jisung says and takes the card. 

“One condition though,” Jisung says. 

“And what is that?” Dr. Wu asks while disinfecting his tools used in Minho. 

“If this happens, give me a year with him before the surgery. Also, don’t tell him it’s me. He would never let me do it” Jisung explains which Dr. Wu smiles sadly at. 

“It’ll be our little secret” Dr. Wu states with a nod of his head. 

Within the next six months was filled with tests and being sure Jisung was fit for a transplant. After those Minho got a call from his doctor with exciting news. 

“Sungie!” Minho screeches which Jisung smiles at. 

“Yes, my rose?” Jisung calls as he hears Minho going as fast as he can to their shared bedroom. 

“Sungie! Sungie! Sungie!” Minho chants as he flips onto the bed on top of his boyfriend. 

“I got a donor!” Minho says excitedly after Jisung lets out an oof sound before embracing his boyfriend. 

“That’s great baby!” Jisung says happily. 

“I’m finally going to see the one thing I’ve wanted to see,” Minho says excitedly. 

“And what’s that?” Jisung asks while softly caressing Minho’s face. 

“You,” Minho says while leaning into the touch his boyfriend is giving him. 

“Oh Min,” Jisung says with a smile. 

“I want to see your beautiful face. I want to see the squirrel cheeks everyone tells me about, how you resemble a quokka, your heart-shaped smile, wide innocent eyes, just everything about my ethereal boyfriend” Minho says with so much love in his voice it causes Jisung to let out a sob. 

“I love you so fucking much Lee Minho,” Jisung says before kissing Minho deeply. 

“I love you so much more than that Han Jisung,” Minho says between the kisses he receives from Jisung.

Ten months later and the day that Jisung has been looking forward to but also dreading arrives. Minho gives Jisung a kiss goodbye before he heads off for surgery. 

What he didn’t know is that would be the last goodbye he ever got to say to Jisung. 

A few hours after the surgery is completed Minho finally opens his eyes. He sees piercing white, giving him an instant headache. He fights through the bit of pain and sees the hospital room he’s in. A small squeal leaves his lips as he excitedly takes in all the scenery around him. 

“Hello Mr. Lee, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?” a nurse asks after walking by and noticing Minho woke up. 

“No I’m alright, did you happen to see anyone by the name Han Jisung he’s my boyfriend and I’d really love to see him” Minho says happily, excited that he’ll finally see his precious boyfriend. 

“Mr. Han wanted me to have you watch this video from him,” the nurse says with a sad smile but Minho ignored it. 

“Oh alright,” Minho says taking the tablet with a video the nurse had pulled up. 

Minho plays the video and is instantly met with such a. beautiful boy on the screen. He couldn’t believe someone that pretty exists and he never knew. 

“Hi my rose, I hope you’re happy with how I look” the video plays which Minho instantly recognizes as Jisung’s voice. 

“I always knew my Sungie had to be the most beautiful boy in the entire world” Minho states confidently. 

“Now there’s a reason I made this video for you on my tablet but we’ll get to that later. Right now I just wanted to see how you’re doing after your surgery. I also just want to say so much to you that I never got to say. Where do I start? Ah, I know! I finally finished that song I’ve been writing, as always it’s about you but it’s different. It means so much to me as it’s about when we first met. You always said how much you love my voice so I’ll sing it for you now. I named it Close and I really hope you love it my rose” Jisung says through the video. 

Soon enough Jisung’s soft voice fill the room which has Minho swaying. He watches the expression Jisung has while signing and he has to admit their so beautiful. Not that he’s biased or anything. He’s almost brought to tears by the lyrics of the song and remembering how they met. He was having the worst day and Jisung just made everything better. Soon enough the song finishes and Jisung smiles at the camera. 

“Now comes the hardest part. I have to tell you why you’re seeing this video instead of me doing all of this for you in person. Well, your secret donor happens to be me and this video means I did not make it out of surgery. I know you’re going to be angry at me for doing this but just know I did it because I love you more than anything in this entire world. My rose, you mean everything to me. Do you know why I call you my rose by the way? It’s because roses have so many purposes and meanings while you my dear baby are all my many purposes and meanings. You’re just my everything, which is my you’re my rose. Also, you love followers so I felt it was fitting. I backed up the tablet with all the pictures and videos we ever took together. I also have some recordings of me singing for when you feel lonely or need a lullaby. I love you Minmin and just know, I would have loved to marry you and have human babies as well as more fur babies in the future. Take care of Soonie, Doongie, and Dori for us, and please move on. Don’t hold back because of me except promise you won’t forget me. I love you more than the world itself Lee Minho. Goodbye,” the video plays as Jisung is sobbing before turning off the video. 

“No” Minho sobs out holding the tablet close to his chest. 

“I don’t want this. Fuck my eyesight. I want my Sungie back. I want my Sungie” Minho cries desperately. Just wanting to hold his small boyfriend in his arms again. 

“Sungie” Minho sobs loudly not caring about anyone else in the hospital. Only thinking about how his Sungie is gone. Forever. 

It’s been five years since Jisung’s passing. Five years since Minho lost the love of his life. He walks into his shop with a sad smile. He finally opened his own flower shop knots a year ago. ‘My Rose’ is what he named the shop. He wanted something for Jisung. He also keeps a picture of Jisung on the wall near where the roses are, with the words “in loving memory of my love” under his picture. When questioned about it he replies with a simple small story of his beloved boyfriend. His coworkers who have become his friends know the full story and make sure to give him extra hugs on the anniversary of Jisung’s death. Like today when Felix walks in, he pulls Minho into the tightest hug, allows Minho to cry his heart out. 

“It still hurts so bad” Minho whimpers through his cries. 

“I know, I know” Felix consoles the crying boy while rubbing his back and petting his hair. After pulling away Minho walks over to the small memorial he has and smiles a watery smile. 

“I miss you every day my love. I hope you’re doing well. I’m still your blooming rose and will continue to be. I love you” Minho says with tears running down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is my first time posting on ao3! i’m actually really happy with how this turned out. i hope you enjoyed this oneshot! 
> 
> also the date scene is from the side effects mv if you didn’t notice that. 
> 
> have a wonderful day or night! ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
